黏腻之夏
by jc4evan
Summary: 林彦俊本该是很怕热又讨厌对方的汗沾湿自己，但… 喜欢一个人，就连讨厌的事也会被忽略。 例如闷热的夏天、令人焦躁不安的蝉叫声… 以及黏腻的触感。


八月份的高雄正是最最炎热的时候。

林彦俊有点倒霉，刚好坐在靠窗边的位置，毒辣的太阳光打下来整个桌面都在发烫，就连手臂放上去都感到灼热。饶无兴趣地听老师讲着枯燥无味的英文讲义，林彦俊手掌托腮，思考大橘自己在家干嘛呢…希望厕所里的厕纸今天能逃过一劫。

虽然心思飘到了大橘身上，但也不妨碍林彦俊听到老师说下课的声音，才话音刚落，林彦俊便夹着课本匆匆拿上书包快步走出教室，迫不及待奔回自己的小天地舒舒服服吹冷气寄生在床上。

好热…好热…当初就不应该跑来高雄读书…边碎碎念，穿过几条小道，林彦俊从东侧门离开学校，通常步行八分钟才顺利回到自己的小窝，但今天的他走得比较急，所以估计大概五分钟就够了。

林彦俊是一个特别怕热的人，怕到什么程度呢？本身就是一个有洁癖的人，所以特别讨厌浑身是汗黏黏腻腻的触感，可以的话他恨不得每天泡在水里不出来，冰冰凉凉的还有香香的沐浴露多好啊，洗澡才是人生的正经事。

讨厌炎热的天气却又躲不开，文藻偏偏是全台湾最好的外语学校，实在是天意弄人。

林彦俊作为台南人，自小便已经觉得台南是个火炉般的古城，不过高雄距离台南这么近，应该不会差太多吧？台南的话，自己都能适应过来了。于是，刚来学校报道的时候才发现是自己判断失误，靠腰，高雄有够热，比台南热多了…

咬咬牙忍耐住身上的燥热感，快速穿过各种挡在路上或者走得很慢的同学和路人，快到家楼下了，坚持住—！林彦俊心里默念。

经过全家便利店的时候突然急刹了一下，他抬头，几滴汗顺势从额头滑下，太阳热情地照射在他的背上，衣物热烘烘的紧紧贴在后背，全家距离他家也就一个路口不算远，是距离他家最近的超商了。

好像…家里好像没有饮料了，然后冷冻熟食也不多了，是时候买一些回来囤货。小宅男林彦俊不爱出门，所以总是会一次性储备一大堆冷冻熟食和泡面，当一只囤粮食的囤囤鼠。他思考了两三秒左右，决定转身投入全家的怀抱里。

「你好欢迎光临～咖啡第二杯半价哦！」

随着熟悉的全家进门时会自动响起的音乐声外，还有店员总是充满朝气的声响。林彦俊土生土长在台湾这么多年以来，一直有几个谜团长期纠结于心中解不开，在他看来，其中一个谜团就是：为什么每间超商的店员喊欢迎光临都是同一种音调，还一个个都像打了鸡血一样？

前两个字特别低，到了第三个字的时候就像冲破了黑暗迎接希望般声调升高八度，"光"字发音敞亮得多，口型还做得特别大，最后轻飘飘地飘过一个"临"字才结束。

为什么超商店员总是有用不完的精力？林彦俊一度觉得，全台湾的超商店员都应该去参加马拉松大赛，一定集体拿第一。

更何况，刚刚这声欢迎光临似乎有点耳熟，在哪里听过呢…林彦俊想着，微微转头看向收银柜台。

靠…这不是陈陈陈陈立立立农农学长吗！

林彦俊立马脚软倒退两步，心虚又慌乱地环顾四周，还好没有人发现他一系列奇怪的动作，就连收银柜台的陈陈陈陈立立立农农学长也没有发现。

他怎么会，他怎么在这里。

一身热汗的林彦俊开始转变为飙冷汗。兼职，代班…还是正职？什么时候开始的？他每天都在吗？

林彦俊不敢看他，镇静下来细细想着然后慢慢走向一排冰柜的方向，把一杯还没加饮料的草莓酷缤沙拿在手上。他自问自己不是缺心眼的人，基本上每天都会来全家买东西，不可能没发现陈立农的存在。所以，今天可能是他第一天上班吗？

「Hi～加咖啡还是牛奶？」陈立农笑道，语气礼貌而亲切。

「啊？」林彦俊一时没有反应过来，随后意识到自己有点挫立马回答，「牛奶就好了，谢谢。」

「好哦。」陈立农拿起草莓酷缤沙走向咖啡机，往里面倒入热牛奶，原本冻结成块的酷缤沙被逐渐融化，和热牛奶融合在一起，变成了粉红色的冰沙。

夏天就是要喝酷缤沙啊，经济又实惠，比星冰乐划算得多，才六十五台币。有段时间林彦俊特别夸张，几乎每天一杯酷缤沙，喝了两个星期终于成功得了急性肠胃炎，得到教训过后的小林变乖了，转为两天一杯（…）。

「呃…」再一包七星。林彦俊原本想这么说的。

但面前的人是陈立农，林彦俊有点紧张。他想了想，第一印象还是先装装样子好了。

「同学，怎么了吗？」陈立农看到他的反应有点奇怪，好奇地关心道。

「没，没事…多少钱？」林彦俊打开零钱包，一瞟桌上的酷缤沙，还没等陈立农回答，自动自发拿出几个硬币交到他手上。

陈立农摊开手心看了看，又笑嘻嘻，「刚好哦！」然后露出一排洁白的牙齿。

林彦俊点点头，拿了发票后端着他的草莓酷缤沙走出全家门口，隔着玻璃又偷看陈立农一眼，陈立农好像知道他在看他一样，转头就对上林彦俊的目光，愣了愣后又向林彦俊露齿微笑。

被抓包的林彦俊赶紧装忙低下头猛吸一口酷缤沙，小跑直到家楼下才终于停了下来。坐电梯的时候还在想陈立农的事，懊恼刚刚怎么没有顺口问一句，「欸？是新来的店员吗？之前好像都没有见过你耶。」借此打开话题才对啊，总不能现在又跑下去吧…

直到站在家门口的时候才觉得自己真的有够智障。

没有冷冻熟食，没有泡面，没有洋芋片和爱心牛奶球。只拎着一杯又甜又腻的草莓酷缤沙，塑胶杯面湿湿的隐约倒映出自己的蠢样子。

「…我到底在干嘛啦…」

—

气鼓鼓地把门关上，大橘在门口不远处对他喵喵叫，似乎在怒斥他怎么这么晚才回来喂老子。

租的房子是一个小套房，二十多坪左右不算大，大多数大学生都会在学校附近租类似这种大小格局的房子。因为是木地板，所以林彦俊干脆省去买床架的钱，直接把浅棕色的床铺放在房间最里面的木地板上，就像日式床铺那样。

床铺旁边放了一个黑色的烟灰缸、大橘的软垫子和一把矮矮的电风扇，平时林彦俊就算开了空调也还是会连电风扇一起开，一边听着风扇转动的白噪音，一边看着大橘乖乖窝在软垫子上，和它一同入睡。

采光也算可以，床一边靠墙，对面有个书柜，书柜旁边还有一个很大的窗户，平时用茶色的窗帘半遮着，不开灯的时候整个房间呈暖暖的澄黄色。

书柜看起来没有特别整理过，书本横七竖八的有点凌乱，但林彦俊就喜欢这种乱乱的感觉，很有安全感，家具大多以暖色调为主，加上一只橘猫，十分完美。

「大橘过来。」林彦俊站在玄关处心烦意乱，急需撸猫。

然而大橘非常有自己的猫生准则，没有吃的就别想摸摸。见大橘纹丝不动却一直对他骂骂咧咧似的林彦俊更郁闷，真是养了一只好猫。叹了口气干脆略过它去拿桌上的空调遥控器。

一摁，预期中的开关声没有响起，林彦俊用力拍打几下遥控器，再摁，空调还是没有开。

别闹了吧，这种天气才来坏空调？

林彦俊尝试翻开后盖拨电池，又站上去找机身上的开关，想到的方法都用过了但依然没有结果。天，没有空调简直就是他的噩梦。

无奈，他拿着酷缤沙紧贴自己的脸消暑，床尾方有一个小形冰箱，林彦俊一手捞过喵喵大叫的大橘抱在怀里，一手打开电风扇和小冰箱门，干脆一屁股坐在了冰箱前方，享受冰箱散发出来的凉意。

「抱歉嘛…刚刚连猫粮都忘记给你买了…」

他用手戳大橘的小脑瓜，换来大橘的条件反射一口咬住手指，却没有咬得太用力，把他的手指当成玩具轻咬，林彦俊笑了笑，依赖地用脸颊蹭大橘的头顶，然后开始回忆起有关陈立农的一切。

学长他…离自己好近，是近到只要想见他，下个楼步行一分钟就可以见到的距离。

他不是已经毕业了吗？林彦俊没想到自陈立农毕业之后，还有机会再见到他。林彦俊今年大三，和陈立农差了两届。其实二人之间交集也不多，几乎可以说是没有，也难怪刚刚陈立农对自己一点印象都没有，是连脸都认不出来的不熟。

无非是校园暗恋故事，不过是学弟暗恋学长罢了。

暗恋陈立农是从什么时候开始呢？大概是大一下学期的时候吧，大橘是他刚上大学时领养回来的，领养时大橘有三岁多了，那天怪他粗心，原本带着大橘一起去学校上课，下课后去宠物医院打针，班上的女生们自然不会放过有可爱小猫咪可以摸摸的机会，让林彦俊把大橘放出来让她们抱抱。

大橘平日性情温驯，但可能不习惯一下子面对太多人，咻地一下脱离女生的怀抱冲出教室不知所踪。尽管女生们一边道歉一边帮忙找橘猫的身影，却还是一无所获。林彦俊见天色已暗，干脆让她们先回去自己继续找。

把教学楼找了个遍，小草丛也一个个去翻，林彦俊又累又渴，汗流浃背地在操场的篮球架下坐下，既慌乱又无助。大橘好不容易被自己领养，总算不用再受流离失所之苦，现在它一定很害怕吧…

「你还好吗？」

林彦俊闻声抬头，日落的昏黄照在那人脸上，有点耀眼。

「你看起来好像不太开心。」

「我找不到我的猫了。」林彦俊沮丧地叹气。

「这样啊…」那人也蹲了下来，和他平视，「别担心，我和你一起找。」

林彦俊欲言又止，陌生人的好意不好接受，但时间一分一秒过去，如果大橘离开学校范围了就更难找了。

「谢谢，那…」

「把猫咪的照片发给我一下，顺便把你的电话号码也告诉我，我们分头找，有消息电话联系。」

林彦俊快速加了那人的Line，把大橘的照片发送给他，又交换了电话号码。

半个小时后，林彦俊手机响了。

超級農農：[圖片]

超級農農：找到囖！

超級農農：教官室這邊

林彦俊马上点开Line，图片是大橘在低头吃东西的样子。

后来林彦俊一边感谢教官一边和教官道歉，保证以后不会再带宠物来学校，二人一猫一起走到校门口。

「谢谢你，我还以为找不到大橘了。」林彦俊松了口气，又把猫包抓紧一些。

「现在不难过了吧？」那人也看了一眼猫包，笑眯眯地，「你果然笑起来比较好看。」

林彦俊脸一红，这人讲话好奇怪，男生之间讲话哪会这样称赞对方。他这才认真看清那人的样子，发现对方比自己还要高，看上去很阳光爱笑，而且还蛮帅的。

不知道怎么回答，二人无话，倒是猫包里哀怨的喵声不断。

正当林彦俊想要开口问他叫什么，那人先开口，「快带大橘回去吧，好好给它吃点东西洗个澡。」

「呃…嗯，我会的。」林彦俊手指前方，「我走这边。」

「我走那边，」那人向他挥手道别，「下次记得要看好它哦，如果又走丢了，我又要派上用场了，哈哈没有啦～」

「白痴哦你，」林彦俊没好气，「好啦，有空Line联系！」

「好。」

那天，两人在已经天黑靠着路灯的指引彼此越行越远，也再没有新的交集。其实很多人的关系本来就是这样，没有熟到会去多聊些什么，萍水相逢留下的联系方式不足以成为相识的条件，林彦俊一个大男人也不好去打扰对方太多，哪算所谓的邂逅，只不过两个男人找猫而已，只不过对方刚好很对自己胃口而已，只不过后来默默暗恋了那个人两年而已。

后来林彦俊很快知道了那人是谁，陈立农，大三日文系的，系草。直到后来陈立农毕业了，林彦俊暗自叹息，可能这辈子就不会再遇到了吧，如果以后还有机会的话，我一定…马后炮的底气总是更足一些。

林彦俊揉了揉大橘蓬松的毛然后点开手机上的Line，搜索陈立农的名字打开对话，记录停留在两年前。

Evan：謝啦 大橘今晚吃好多

Evan：[圖片]

超級農農：哈哈哈 餓壞了啦 大橘好Q

超級農農：早点休息

Evan：嗯好

如果以后还有机会的话，我一定…

走，买冷冻熟食泡面洋芋片爱心牛奶球猫粮去！

—

「你好欢迎光临～咖啡第二杯半价哦！」

太好了，还没换班！

林彦俊暗自为自己打气，看到陈立农在冷饮区整理货品，于是他把该买的东西都堆到收银柜台前，镇定地小声喊道，「不好意思，结账。」

陈立农听到连忙把手头上的事情放下，「稍等一下！」

来到收银柜台前，瞬间被桌面上的阵仗吓到，但陈立农没有表现出来。想着这人也是很妙，把超商当大卖场在逛就对了，这么多东西，看起来他一个人好像也拿不完…

由于囤货量庞大，结账时长有点久，两人无声地面对面，只有扫条形码不断发出的哔哔声。

林彦俊鼓起勇气，「那个…你新来这边上班吗？」

陈立农大概没想到对方会开口和他交谈，微微抬头后接话，「嗯对啊，今天是第一天！」然后不好意思地吐了吐舌头，「怎么？动作很菜你看出来了吗？」

「倒也不是因为这样，只是我…看你面生而已。」林彦俊不着痕迹地说了一个小谎。

陈立农笑着没有回话，空气再度安静。

「你家人蛮爱吃速食的耶，看你买这么多面包泡面冷冻熟食。」这次换陈立农先开口。

林彦俊正愁没有话题，听到对方的话立马接上去，「没有啦，我一个人住…」顿了顿，「和一只猫。」

「欸？这些居然是一个人的份量吗。」陈立农这时扫到了几袋猫粮，「哦，还有一只猫，食量应该也不小哦。」

林彦俊脑筋一转，「对啊，我家那只是橘猫。我们家大橘…真的好会吃。」说到大橘的时候，林彦俊故意顿了顿，却从陈立农的表情中看不出有些什么反应。

大概早就忘记了吧…也是，不过是一个普通的助人为乐的晚上而已。

林彦俊有点惆怅，接着随口跟他说了句，「等等，再要一包七星。」

陈立农没说什么，转头对着一排排烟柜一脸茫然，自己没有抽烟的习惯，连七星长什么样都不清楚。

「左边，再左边…对从上往下数第三个就是。」林彦俊暗笑，学长犯蠢的时候也蛮可爱的嘛。

「好咯，一共是两千零二十五元！有需要统编吗？」

林彦俊有点无言，「很蠢耶，就跟你说自己吃而已，要什么统编啦，果然是菜鸟店员！」故意打趣他来拉近距离。

陈立农傻笑着挠挠头，「对齁，有点糗。」

最后自己提着三大袋战利品离开全家，带着满足的心情。一方面是粮食补给到位，今晚他和大橘都不用挨饿，另一方面是刚刚和学长聊得蛮顺的，算是好的开始。

把大橘安顿好之后，林彦俊躺在床上看着电风扇发呆，没有空调的日子真难受，已经告知房东请他快点派人来维修，房东只回了四个字，尽快处理。没有时间点，没有处理方案，就像开了一张空头支票。

但就算是没有空调，他也不愿意去打扰朋友暂住别人家，还是自己乱糟糟的小窝舒服。林彦俊点了支烟吸了几口，随意地来回刷着手机切换于脸书Ins和Youtube之间，Line的简讯通知却响了。

超級農農：Hi 原来是你 大橘爸比

手一抖，烟灰顺利掉在床上。

—

陈立农今天遇到一个很趣味的客人。

来了两次，之所以会留下印象，是因为对方一直在偷看他，还傻傻以为自己没有发现。

第一次刚进门口就倒退两步，手舞足蹈的样子就很滑稽，陈立农差点在收银柜台笑出来，最后出于礼貌赶紧别过身去假装没在看他。然后对方开始漫无目的地晃来晃去，陈立农一边整理货品清单一边好奇地用余光瞄他，并发现对方有点可爱：拿起货架上一大包洋芋片装作在仔细看包装袋，实际上眼神根本没有停留在洋芋片上，而是洋芋片斜后方的自己。

好几次陈立农对上他的视线，又自然地移开，于是对方便以为他是在发呆，更加肆无忌惮地观察着自己的一举一动。等看够了之后，总算把洋芋片放下，像在沉思什么踱步到冷饮区，然后买了一杯草莓酷缤沙就走了。

陈立农觉得自己好像曾经见过他，却想不起来在哪里。

第二次来的时候印象就更深刻了，对方一进门就一鼓作气冲到上次洋芋片那边，哗哗拿了一堆，再来是泡面和冷冻熟食，陈立农刚好蹲在冷冻柜旁边盘点，对方见自己挡路了有点不好意思，小小声说，「那个，我想拿一下东西…」

「噢，不好意思。」陈立农瞥了一眼他手上的购物篮暗吃一惊，立马站起身来让路，看见对方头上几根呆毛翘了起来，陈立农忍住手没有帮他捋顺。

结账时和对方闲聊几句，直到人走了之后，他左思右想一番终于记起来对方是谁了。

好像是那时候在学校丢了猫的那个人吧…名字叫大橘的话。

他隐约记得当时的情景，在操场上有一个身影呆坐在篮球框下，看起来有些落寞，令他不明所以地朝他走去。再后来，没想到他在短短一两个小时之内见过了这个人的各种情绪，悲伤的无奈的激动的喜悦的。

真是什么都表现在脸上的人，到现在都还是。情绪藏不住的人，有点可爱。

当时陈立农没有期待对方的任何报答或是感激，在此之后双方也没有再联络过，不过Line应该还有记录吧？点开通讯软体，果然翻到了聊天记录，陈立农恶作剧的小念头冒出，如果突然给对方传讯息，应该会感到一头雾水而且会吓到他吧。

超級農農：Hi 原來是你 大橘爸比

陈立农有点热血沸腾，他很期待对方的回应是什么。

—

林彦俊瞬间坐了起来，盯着手机上这行字看了很久，激动得有点想吐，他把大橘从软垫子上一把抱起，「大橘你知道吗？你爹地还记得我们，他没有抛妻弃子！」

大橘圆咕噜的眼睛不解地看着他，舌头舔了舔自己嘴巴，喵了一声。

「你也这样觉得是不是，那我要怎么回他啊…」林彦俊把头埋进大橘肚子里，闷头磨来磨去。

Line有一个已读功能，很有可能陈立农已经知道他看到了，他不能太晚回，不然显得他很不在意。林彦俊想了想，拿起手机回复。

Evan：？

问号能解决一切，林彦俊点点头。不清楚对方掌握了多少情报的前提下，最好把问题丢给对方。

这边陈立农看到问号，不由觉得有点好笑。这人很爱装耶，明明在店里的时候一直偷看自己，现在却一副毫不知情的样子。没关系，那就顺理成章给他一个台阶下。

超級農農：全家的菜鳥店員 記得嗎？

超級農農：大橘之前走丟了 我們在教官室找到牠

Bingo！林彦俊特别感谢陈立农，这样他就可以顺理成章地"被"记得起陈立农了。

Evan：是你ㄟ～我記起來了^^

超級農農：蠻有緣的 又碰面了

Evan：菜鳥學長是正職還是兼職啊？

菜鸟学长…胆子很大嘛。陈立农浅笑，而且对方还知道自己是学长，这说明早在以前他就知道自己了，隐藏很深嘛。

而笨蛋学弟林彦俊完全不知道自己暴露了。

超級農農：是頂班 朋友出國一個月

Evan：這樣子 那你明天上班嗎？

超級農農：基本上是輪休 休息的班表出來了我再告訴你叭

林彦俊心花怒放地把手机丢开，把大橘的毛揉乱。干嘛啦，把自己的行程告诉对方这种，就很亲密啊，陈立农什么意思嘛。但他又不敢乱猜测，毕竟连人家是直男弯男都不确定。

超級農農：今天第一天上班 有點累 先休息囖

超級農農：你也早點

Evan：嗯好

Evan：晚安

超級農農：安

林彦俊翻来翻去重复看刚刚的对话，明明聊得不多但眼睛却看得入迷，隔着OLED屏幕把字看穿的样子。或许他该抓住这次机会，弥补那两年毫无进展的时光。

慢慢来吧，林彦俊想，至少比之前勇敢多了。

那天晚上虽然有点热，但林彦俊还是睡得很好。

—

两个人几乎每天都会碰面，但停留的时间都不长。在过程中，陈立农慢慢从林彦俊的喜好中了解他这个人：饮食习惯非常非常不健康，为了方便和自己懒惰的原因，长期吃冷冻食品和泡面；还很爱吃零食，嗜甜又怕热，爱喝草莓酷缤沙和各种冰淇淋；还抽烟，每次陈立农把七星拿给他都觉得有点罪恶感。

一开始的时候不是这样的，陈立农知道他喜欢草莓酷缤沙，但有时候很容易就卖光，所以陈立农会把一杯藏在冷冻柜的最下一格角落处，林彦俊每次下课过来都会习惯性往那个角落掏，然后贼兮兮地对着陈立农笑，作为二人之间的小默契和小秘密，感觉很好。

客人多的时候，林彦俊闲着没事做，干脆坐在店内提供的休息区边喝草莓酷缤沙边玩手机，陈立农偶尔闲下来和他聊几句；客人少的时候，陈立农坐到他的对面，看他玩手机，听他讲今天在学校发生的蠢事，然后笑着评价两句。

期间林彦俊家的空调还是没有修好，第一个星期催进度，房东说已经在安排水电工了，但人家档期很满。林彦俊真是信了房东的邪，档期很满这种鬼话是怎样，到底是在乔水电工还是在乔艺人。

第二个星期房东说已经在催了，但人家时间安排不上他也没办法，不然叫他自己掏钱修。其实林彦俊早该意识到无良房东就没打算帮他修空调，要用自己修，反正房租已经提前缴了。

闷热的季节容易滋生一些微生物和植物，就连情感也一样。

林彦俊就连陈立农是不是对自己有好感，是不是直男都傻傻分不清楚。相反，陈立农却把眼前这个人的生活习性，喜好，兴趣一一摸透，开始的时候林彦俊在自己面前有点放不开，有点拘谨，想说些什么却又不知道怎么表达，像是有很多话憋了好多年不敢说一样。

后来只要陈立农抛出一个话题，小林话痨就会笑嘻嘻地告诉他很多自己的观点，掏心掏肺既视感。陈立农总是默默听，默默为他分析，偶尔笑着称赞他，心里感慨这个人也太好骗到手，还好他喜欢的人是自己，不然很容易被拐走。

林彦俊留在全家的时间越来越长，一方面是为了见陈立农，另一方面很贼，是为了吹冷气。每次林彦俊一脸傲娇地说我只是为了吹冷气才待这么久，哪有这么多话题和你聊啦，陈立农会笑着点头，是啊，阿俊好嫌弃我哦。

「也不是啦…我没有这个意思齁…」

看吧，阿俊真的好可爱。

—

台湾的全家有一句宣传口号，全家就是你家。

林彦俊成功演绎了这句话。

今天下课比较早，才下午三点而已，林彦俊如往常来全家混日子，背包往收银柜台一丢，便径直走向冷饮柜最下一格掏酷缤沙，整套动作一气呵成。

陈立农无奈又宠溺地摇摇头，阿俊真的没在跟自己客气，简直是店长架势。把他的背包放在柜台里，不久就听到林彦俊叫喊，「陈立农我的酷缤沙咧！」

陈立农慢悠悠走过去，「卖完了。」

「我不信！为什么最近都卖完，明明之前你就都会帮我保留。」

「阿俊，不准喝了。」陈立农揉揉他的头，少见的亲密，「想想看，最近是不是每天都喝？是不是过分了？」

「你管我…」林彦俊撇撇嘴，红着脸伸手把陈立农的手打掉，「算了，那帮我拿包七星吧。」

「卖完了。」

「又卖完？」林彦俊勃然大怒，「陈立农！」

「听话。」

干嘛讲这种令人无法反驳的话啦…林彦俊不满地撇开脸不看陈立农，这时陈立农从隔壁柜拿出一瓶爽健美茶，「今天尝试看看喝这个吧，比较健康，我请客。」

「颗颗，好大方哦。」林彦俊皮笑肉不笑，从草莓酷缤沙到爽健美茶，落差很大很养生。

「坐着等我一下，再一个小时我就下班了。」

「今天怎么特别早？」通常陈立农都会上晚班，风雨不改，今天有什么特别的事吗？

陈立农没有回答他，笑了笑然后转身进了工作间。

没有看陈立农在忙些什么，一个小时过得很快，爽健美茶也很乖地喝光，林彦俊打游戏打得兴起，余光看到有人靠近，抬头才看到陈立农换下了制服，穿着一件略微贴身的黑色T恤和浅色牛仔裤，上半身的肌肉线条隐约透露出来，没有特别Set过的头发看起来很邻家男孩，林彦俊不由吞了吞口水。

「走啊。」

「去哪？」

「好久没见大橘了，带我去见见它吧。」

—

林彦俊忐忑不安，在带着陈立农步行这几分钟的路上。倒不是觉得过于亲近，人家也说得很明白，只是去看看家里的猫咪而已，但家里多少有点乱，怪不好意思的，感觉印象不太好。

停在家门口的时候，林彦俊边拿钥匙边说，「我先申明哦，家里有点乱，大橘平时很爱搞破坏…然后空调还没修好，很热哦！不准嫌弃东嫌弃西。」一笔带过把锅甩给大橘。

「不会啦，男生不都这样。」陈立农说着，门打开，随后跟在林彦俊身后进屋。

陈立农悄悄打量起房间的布局和脏乱情况，也还好，其实不脏也不乱，是东西多而已，被子没有折是正常的，枕头也东一颗西一颗，看起来是睡相不太好造成。窗外的阳光刚好打进房间，大部分被茶色窗帘隔绝，所以光线不会太强烈，总体来讲是个温馨的小窝。

大橘坐在小冰箱前看着他们两个，见到陌生人有点好奇，歪着脑袋大大圆圆的眼珠子盯着陈立农。

把鞋脱掉，背包随意放在角落，陈立农看到大橘就立马咯咯大笑起来向它走去，「天啊，大橘也变太胖了吧！一大坨耶。」

然后蹲下来向大橘挥挥手，「Hi大橘，还记得我吗？我是农农哥哥。」

明明是农农爹地…林彦俊在心中暗想，表面上没说什么，把窗户打开通风，再将电风扇打开方向对准一人一猫，自己也走向他们身边随意盘腿坐下，「要喝什么吗？只有可乐和苹果西打。」

陈立农和大橘玩得正开心，揉着大橘的脑瓜，「苹果西打好了。」

于是林彦俊粗暴地推开大橘的屁股，「大橘走开。」把它往陈立农推，才顺利打开小冰箱门，拿出唯一一罐苹果西打。

「怎么就剩一罐…」他也想喝苹果西打。

来者是客，林彦俊把苹果西打放在陈立农身边，准备拿可乐时，「没差啊，一起喝就好了。」

林彦俊有点诧异，看向他，陈立农在聚精会神顺大橘的毛，表情很坦然。如果自己说这样不太好吧，我还是喝可乐就好了之类的话，反倒显得有点小家子气。而且和陈立农喝一瓶饮料，他也不排斥啊，这样的机会不能错过。

两个人坐在木地板上有一句没一句瞎聊兼逗猫，陈立农把大橘抱在怀里乱揉，大橘居然很享受，肉爪子全程没有要伸出来反抗的意思。

「这家伙，今天怎么这么温顺…」林彦俊嫌弃地看着人家怀里的橘猫，羡慕忌妒恨。

大橘好像知道他爸比在不爽，爪子伸了出来，挠挠林彦俊大腿。

「哇，小心机鬼，两边都想讨好！」林彦俊故意躲开，被它逗乐发笑，看到陈立农喝了几口苹果西打，「给我，我也要喝。」

陈立农顿了顿，没把饮料递过去，反倒喝得更起劲。

「欸你怎么这样，给我喝一呜…」

颈项被揽过锁紧，嘴唇触碰到什么东西软软湿湿的，然后嘴巴灌进了又甜又呛的液体，冰冰凉凉的感觉充盈了口腔。

林彦俊颤抖了一下，瞪大了眼睛不可思议地看着放大了的陈立农的脸，下一秒后闭上眼睛，把苹果西打咽下，双手紧张地撑在木地板上不敢乱动，身体僵硬，只有嘴唇在一点一点回应陈立农的亲吻。

原来说的是这种一起喝…

陈立农用舌尖把林彦俊的唇齿撬开，往内深探一番，先是轻轻抚过贝齿，然后和对方的舌尖交缠，把一切交给原始的感觉。陈立农温柔地吮吸他的唇，仿佛在吃全世界最美味的软糖一样津津有味，彼此摩擦发出的水声传至耳朵，令人更加燥热骚动。

放开彼此，陈立农低头看着一脸无辜的大橘忍俊不禁，「抱歉啦，应该先放你走的。」

随后把大橘放开，他更加靠近林彦俊的身边，轻轻一点点吻着林彦俊的脸颊，低声说，「喜欢我，为什么不告诉我？」

林彦俊还在回味刚才的吻，脑子一片空白，「你怎么知道…」

「还不够明显吗，我又不蠢。」

「我不知道你怎么想，我连你喜不喜欢男生都不知道，万一被你发现…」林彦俊躲躲闪闪的。

「然后呢？怕我讨厌你？」

「我，我不知道啦…别这样…」陈立农步步逼近，林彦俊有点紧张，身体不住往后倾。

「那现在你感觉到什么？我讨厌你吗？」陈立农一手撑在木地板上，一手摸索他的大腿，动作轻柔而缓慢。「我也喜欢你，非常喜欢你，迫不及待想和你做。」

怎么这么热…林彦俊大口喘气，不是应该先确立关系然后牵手抱抱亲亲再那个吗？怎么会这样…林彦俊昏头昏脑地憋红了脸，但又觉得好像也不错，对方毕竟是暗恋许久的学长，进展到这一步也是他肖想无数次的梦想。

「做吗？」陈立农嘴上询问，手已经开始解他的衬衫纽扣，把衣襟拨开头往下探，一口含住敏感的乳尖。

「唔…」林彦俊头往后仰，没有过多思考，「做，做啊…」

林彦俊慢慢躺下，任由陈立农压了上来，舌尖不断刺激他的点，林彦俊看到陈立农吸吮自己的画面，下身硬得发疼，不时发出一两声低叹。

一转头看到大橘在不远处盯着他们看，林彦俊羞耻心爆棚地推开陈立农，「等等，你刚刚摸过大橘，先洗手…还有，把它关起来吧…」

「为什么关起来？」陈立农装傻。

「有别人在看齁！就很奇怪啊…」林彦俊涨红了脸，催促他快去行动起来。

「不要，这样比较好玩。」陈立农笑眯眯地站起身，摸摸大橘的头，然后走进洗手间乖乖洗手。

「欸？不对，我家没有那些东西耶…」林彦俊走进洗手间，一脸羞涩。

陈立农擦了擦手，把林彦俊抱在怀里，「你说套子和润滑液？我带来了。」说着，林彦俊眼睁睁看着陈立农弯腰从背包里掏出冈本0.01和一瓶润滑液。

「干！陈立农，你他妈肖想我多久了！翘班来上我？」林彦俊彻底傻眼，想想不太对，「或者被我上？」

「上你。以及，不是翘班，是临时换班。」陈立农牵着林彦俊的手往里走，「去床上。」

陈立农把手上东西往大橘的软垫子上一丢，两个人边热吻边顺势倒在床上，被子被挪到脚边，彼此略为粗暴地脱下彼此的衣物，黑色T恤、浅色牛仔裤、白色衬衫、黑色窄管裤通通揉成一团被丢到一边。

电风扇有频率地发出些许响声，喝剩下小半罐的苹果西打不小心被打翻在木地板上，大橘第一时间上前去舔几口，房间有点昏暗又凌乱，燥热黏腻的二人紧贴在一起，一切显得过于情色。

没有空调的缘故，陈立农和林彦俊身上很快染上一层薄汗，体温升高，却全然没有嫌弃彼此的意思。陈立农低头从他的颈项开始舔吻，味蕾感觉湿湿咸咸，一路往下延伸到他的下身，耻毛也泛着光泽，陈立农伸手掌握林彦俊的坚挺，慢慢上下套弄起来。

马眼上溢出透明的粘液，陈立农用舌头划过，而后开始吮吸他的性器，大手下滑到囊袋处，轻轻抚弄，不时按压下方的穴口。

林彦俊动情地忍不住慢慢张开双腿，真切地感受自己暗恋多时的学长在疼爱自己，「立农…」

陈立农把润滑液拿过来，挤出一些在手指上，开始往穴口探索。一根，两根…他动作很轻，生怕把身下的人弄疼，不时直接把润滑液挤在穴口处抽送，冰凉的液体触碰敏感处自然地收缩，陈立农浅笑，不断用接吻的方式安抚林彦俊。

他耐心地为林彦俊做足前戏，汗水从发间和身体上往下凝聚，滴在林彦俊的身上，林彦俊本该是很怕热又讨厌对方的汗沾湿自己，此刻却觉得陈立农和自己水乳交融。

他伸手把套子递给陈立农，暗示他自己已经准备好了，陈立农了然，接过然后把套子撕开，戴在早已蓄势待发的热柱上。

在准备进入的前几秒，林彦俊双手勾住他的颈项，双腿也缠绕上陈立农的腰间，声音沙哑，「陈立农，你知道吗…」

滚烫的嗓音充满爱意，「…我喜欢你两年了。」

陈立农震惊，下一秒内心像被棉花填满了一般，柔软又充实。他点点头，深情地吻上他，然后慢慢挺腰进入。

初开始是充满忍耐的迁就，陈立农动作很慢很浅，不敢用力，爱护自己的心意让他感动，而后等他适应了一些，便开始直插到底，由慢到快。

身体被填充的感觉过于真实，林彦俊被激得溢出眼泪，他做梦也没想过，有一天他和陈立农会发生这一切，并且双方都带着爱意。

大橘这个煞风景的苹果西打喝腻了，跑回来自己的软垫子上坐下，直勾勾地盯着正在忙碌的二人看，不时喵喵两声似乎在发表自己的意见。

林彦俊分心地抬头一看，有气无力，「走…走开，不要看…」

显然引起陈立农的不满，身下的动作骤然加快，两个人上半身汗如雨下，下半身更是黏腻不堪，林彦俊很快抵受不住，被硬生生插射，「呜啊啊…太，太快了啊…立农…立农…」

陈立农发泄的前一刻，故意顶撞在他的最深处，紧紧拥着他深吻，房间内温度湿度和情欲同步高涨。

两个人瘫倒在床铺上喘息着，双手紧扣在一起。

林彦俊思绪飘向远方，他想，他算是度过有生以来最热的一天。

但他发现夏天好像没这么讨人厌了。

陈立农亲吻他的手，「欸，林彦俊。」

「两年前，我帮你找到了你的猫。」

陈立农顿了顿，

「今天我也找到我的猫了。」

番外

「Yeah～我终于找到和我一起买咖啡第二杯半价的人了！」

「白痴…」林彦俊没好气，「欸陈立农，我可以抽一根…事后烟吗？」

「不行。」

「啧。」

—

「大橘，叫爹地！爹～地～」

「白痴哦陈立农。」

—

大橘觉得自己经历了这个年纪不该经历的一切。

—

林彦俊觉得自己心中的谜团依旧没有解开：

到底为什么，超商店员总是有用不完的精力？？？？？

—

家里的空调在和陈立农交往的半个月后终于修好了，陈立农付的钱。

—

有机会的话，他会告诉两年前的自己，不要当俗辣，勇敢一点。

喜欢一个人，就连讨厌的事也会被忽略，例如闷热的夏天、令人焦躁不安的蝉叫声、以及黏腻的触感。

虽然现在也不算晚。


End file.
